This invention concerns a lead frame and a semiconductor device using the lead frame and, more particularly, it relates to an effective technic capable of improving the reliability and workability for the wire bonding in the production step of a semiconductor device.
As one of the technics for electrical conduction between a pellet and an inner lead, a so-called wire bonding method has been known. In the wire bonding method, the first bonding is at first carried out by heating to melt the top end of a bonding wire made of metal, for example, gold (Au) by means of electrical discharge or hydrogen torch to thereby form a ball at the top end and then pressing the ball portion to the bonding pad electrode of the pellet. Then, the second bonding is carried out by positioning a bonding capillary to a predetermined portion of the inner lead such that the wire forms a loop and pressing the bonding wire to the inner lead. Finally, the remaining portion of the bonding wire is cut out to complete the bonding.